1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional block toy and more particularly, a moveable and sectional block toy which is assembled with having the given format by using blocks of the form of gears.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sectional toy using blocks has been developed and used as various forms and is constructed with getting two or three rectangular blocks between themselves and crossing the above rectangular blocks so that children can enjoy the play for obtaining the assembled of arbitrary and various forms, where the aforesaid rectangular blocks have the rectangular form and have the ratio of length and breadth different from one another.
Also, blocks for assembling toys having all kinds are provided for increasing the originality of the children, improving their ability to concentrate all their energies, and arousing their curiosity and mostly for promoting their ability to assemble the form such as guns, an electric car, and a robot with making sectional blocks having the plurality of inserting grooves and rectangular protrusions as a plurality of various forms into one set.
However, since the sectional block toys as stated above are very simply are constructed, even though the sectional block toys are assembled as all kinds of forms, the cubic effect is deteriorated as well as the forms are not elegant. Therefore, it has a disadvantage in not satisfying the satisfactoriness that the children desire. Further, it is relatively difficult to assemble the blocks as patterns of various forms that the children desire and it is easily tedious to assemble the blocks. Resultedly, wasted blocks may be increased.
In the meanwhile, Korean Laid-Open Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 98-36109 (Title: Sectional Block Toy) and 99-4560 (Title: Sectional Toy Using Blocks) correspond to the prior art for solving the above-mentioned problem.
Like the aforesaid prior art, the laid-open Utility Models use simple block construction. As a result, not only the children easily feel tedious to the simple block construction but also the it can provide no helps in developing their intellectual powers on the operation principle of the machine. In addition, the prior art frequently inquire moveable other toys because the assembled block toy can not move solely, thereby increasing economic load to the parent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention for solving the above problem to provide a moveable and sectional block toy which is assembled with having the given format by using blocks of the form of gears.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moveable and sectional block toy for recognizing the operation principles of the machine to children while amusing themselves at the play.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moveable and sectional block toy for recognizing the state of the power transmission of gear to children.
These and other objects can be achieved according to the present invention with a moveable and sectional block toy, comprising: a main frame which has a motor operating by receiving the input of a switching signal from the external and driving gears rotating by receiving the driving force of the motor; a plurality of gears which rotate with engaging the driving gear and a plurality of wheels which operate with assembling at a selected gear among the gears; and, a plurality of connection stands for one another connecting the main frame, the gears, and the wheels, thereby shaping one unitary body.